


Daifuku Darling

by mikkimikka



Series: My Star Boy (Amakusa Shion x Reader) [3]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Making Out, Making Up, bratty shion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimikka/pseuds/mikkimikka
Summary: It was Mikado Nagi's birthday so you give him a little treat. Your boyfriend Amakusa Shion sulks.
Relationships: Amakusa Shion/Reader
Series: My Star Boy (Amakusa Shion x Reader) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101080
Kudos: 4





	Daifuku Darling

You could feel the elements biting their fangs into your skin as soon as you open the door. Your face stung from the onslaught and you squinted but continued on, plastic bags of food gripped within both gloved hands. Your chest remained guarded only by the coat hugging your body and the scarf winding about your neck.

You didn't want to go on a food run, and it definitely wasn't your job but one of HEAVENS managers, Motomura Takeshi insisted that he was oh so busy and as usual managed to convince you to do it. You didn't have anything better to do, you thought at the time. You had a major regret. You could have been rearranging your brushes like you'd been planning to do for weeks now. But no, now you're grabbing lunch for the crew in the biting cold.

It wasn't a record low for Tokyo as a whole, but it was the record low for the year so far. You knew for a fact a rare bit of snow was in the forecast for the evening and you hoped that you could go home before even the first snowflake fell.

Luckily, the Family Mart was merely across the street from the studio offices, and you didn't even have to brave the elements for two minutes. As you walked into the building, however, you did see your nose and cheeks had turned red from the elements in the reflection of the glass.

A short elevator ride had you back in the studio waiting room and you glared, seeing Motomura was seated on the couch working on a sudoku puzzle. He looked up when you entered, visibly glad to see you. You made note of the fact that he didn't seem so busy and set down the bags on the coffee table.

“Aren't you HEAVENS manager? Shouldn't you be fetching their food?”

“And aren't you Amakusa's lover?” returned Motomura without missing a beat. “You'd know what he'd like more than me.”

You blushed but said nothing. It was true. You were dating the famous idol Amakusa Shion. Although it was secret for a while now it seemed like at least among your closest coworkers at Raging Entertainment the cat was out of the bag. You knew it wouldn't be good for his career if people knew he was dating a make-up artist, but Shion seemed to not be able to hide the secret either at least from his best friends and what was essentially his found family.

You had accompanied the manager and four different HEAVENS members to their recording that day and it was nearing lunchtime. You reached into the bag and pulled out the different assortment of foods you bought. In the first bag, there was a bowl of oden as well as an assortment of different onigiri, a yakisoba bun, and a tuna sandwich. The second bag revealed an assortment of drinks. Finally, the last thing was a tightly wrapped strawberry daifuku which you gingerly set to the side.

It was then that the door opened and chatter filled the room as the members returned.

“Wow, I can't believe that we had to rerecord it 3 times!” Van's voice was heard first, booming loudly over the others.

“We have to get it right this time, guys,” Yamato admonished. “After this Nagi and I have the radio show to do so we can't waste time.”

“We're not wasting time!” Nagi countered.

Van sat on the couch next to their manager and Yamato took the place beside him.

“Hi guys,” you greeted as each member found a space to sit. “Lunch is ready.”

“Wow, you got us food! Thanks, Motomura san!” Nagi said as he sat on the loveseat and leaned forward.

“It wasn't me this time,” the manager replied. “So if there's something you dislike, take it up with that one.”

He gestured to you with his puzzle book causing you to frown in his direction. Quickly the expression was replaced by a smile as Shion walked by. His hand grazed your elbow as he sat and gestured for you to join him, which you did. The seat was intended for two but you were able to both sit there with Nagi and Shion with surprising ease. Your boyfriend was squeezed in the middle but didn't seem to mind it.

“I trust that --- san chose well then,” Shion said looking at the food occupying the table.

“Of course you would,” Van said with a grin.

He leaned forward and checked it out. He seemed pleased to see the oden.

“I bought snacks for you too. I think I heard that you like the shio onigiri,” you said, leaning forward as well and sorting them out.

You gave the salted onigiri to Van and a salmon one to Yamato. Beside you, Shion had taken up the tuna sandwich just like you had predicted and Nagi grabbed the yakisoba bun. Those two were so predictable with their choices. Drinks were passed out as well with Yamato opting for a sports drink, Van and Motomura grabbing cans of coffee while Shion and Nagi both chose cartons of peach tea leaving you with the strawberry milk. You were surprised, thinking Nagi would want the milk but it wasn't too bad.

That was when your eyes landed on the strawberry daifuku, remembering that it existed. Shion seemed to as well though because he grabbed it before you did despite the fact he already was biting into his tuna sandwich.

“Oh! Amakusa san, that's--” you began.

Shion lowered his sandwich.

“Does this belong to you?” he asked.

It was a simple question, but why was it that even the most little of things was met with Shion by the most intense of expressions. You shook your head.

“Actually,” you answered. “I bought that for Nagi kun.”

That got Nagi's attention and he perked up from beside Shion, suddenly looking on with interest. “What's for me?”

His eyes drifted down to where yours currently were onto the daifuku cradled in Shion's hand.

“I bought you something sweet since it was your birthday the other day but I missed it,” you explained.

You plucked the treat away from Shion and handed it to Nagi instead.

“Happy Birthday, Nagi kun. Sorry, we didn't meet,” you said.

Nagi's face lit up.

“You remembered! Thanks!” Nagi said, pure happiness dripping from his voice, his steel-colored eyes dancing with delight as he looked at the morsel.

“No problem.”

When you missed his birthday you weren't sure if you should bother doing anything, but Nagi was a client you really came to care for, and being close to Shion meant you felt fairly close to Nagi as well. It was a small gesture, really. The fact that Nagi seemed so pleased made it all worth it.

“Hey, you know my birthday is next!” Yamato teased from across the table.

“Hahaha,” Van laughed throwing his head back. “Lay off it, man. Isn't that months from now?”

“It's still next!”

You laughed as well and began to eat and chat with the others. You unwrapped your konbu onigiri and bit in. As everyone ate the number of snacks and oden nearly disappeared, but you noticed that Shion beside you had still only eaten part of his sandwich.

“Is something wrong?” you asked, looking at his sandwich which was only a quarter finished.

He hadn't even taken any of the oden.

“Amakusa isn't hungry,” he replied.

“You need to eat, don't you have a late schedule after this?” you asked him.

He shook his head and maybe he was about to answer but Van cut in instead.

“Actually, it's just Nagi and Yamato who have the radio schedule. Shion and I are free!”

“That just means that the fans can't get enough of us,” Nagi bragged.

“Are you implying the fans have enough of me?” Van asked with a teasing lilt to this voice.

“I'm just saying there's no way they'll ever be satiated of me because I'm the number one cutie star.”

It was all a joke the way they bantered back and forth. Everyone knew that there was no true animosity behind what Nagi was saying and besides, Shion and Van would have their scheduled time for the radio soon as well. They all took their turns as designated by the company.

The rest of the meal passed by in such fashion amicably with the good-natured conversation. However, it didn't take long for you to notice that something was off with Shion. Not that Shion was the most forthcoming conversationalist all of the time, but he was decidedly more quiet than usual. He took about two more bites of his sandwich before wrapping it back up in the plastic and setting it on the table.

Before long everyone was finished and when you got up to help the manager collect the rubbish into the plastic bags, Shion brought his legs up onto the chair and hid his face in his knees.

“Amakusa san?” you questioned, turning towards him but received no answer.

You shot Nagi a concerned glance to which the youngest HEAVENS member merely shrugged as he opened up his daifuku dessert.

Once the garbage was collected you and Motomura knotted the bags closed.

“Well, it looks like it's about time for us to get back to work,” Van said looking at his watch and then over at you. “---san are you going to be staying here longer? You should come back with Shion and me since Kira is cooking dinner! I'm sure he wouldn't mind you showing up.”

“That sounds great!” you smile. “Right, Amakusa san?”

Shion didn't say anything back, head still buried. It was only when Nagi grabbed him by the wrist to pull him up did he budge.

“Come on, we have to go back to recording,” Nagi chided him.

And so Shion unfurled and left with his members without another glance in your direction. You were shocked. What could have happened between the time he'd entered for lunch, when he seemed perfectly fine, to now. At least it appeared he was well enough to work even if he wasn't talking to you. Regardless, you couldn't help but be concerned. He'd only eaten half of his sandwich and a couple of bites of an egg from the oden.

That was when you noticed the daifuku wrapper Nagi left on the couch. A thought flashed in your mind of the protective way Shion had been holding the daifuku earlier. He was fine up until then. But could it really be that he was upset he didn't get a daifuku? You shook your head. You knew Shion for some time now and he did have his quirks, but even Shion knew that the thing was for Nagi's birthday. You assumed he understood that.

You were finished with your work, but you didn't mind waiting around for the boys to finish their task. Not to mention, the weather was still awful outside, and riding in the car with Van and Shion was way better than waiting for the bus and train. Kira's food would be a special bonus on top of that.

The next hour was spent organizing your brushes like you originally intended. Eventually, time flew by and it was time to head out. Outside Nagi, Yamato and their manager waved goodbye as they split from you, Shion and Van heading back to the dorm.

Shion was still being a bit off and you really didn't get it. Even on the car ride home, the conversation was just between you and Van before eventually just falling into silence.

As soon as the three of you reached the genkan, Shion kicked his shoes off and ran to his room, sliding his door closed leaving you and Van stunned.

“Ok, what was that about?” Van asked, crossing his arms in front of him.

He looked like he was about to be in protective mode, and so you bristled, going defensive.

“I have no idea! He was fine before,” you replied.

“He's been acting weird since lunch,” Van accused.

You sighed, “I know. How was he while you were working?”

“Most of his take was done but he mostly just sulked.”

Hearing that you sighed, shaking your head.

“You're right, it was probably me—” upon seeing Van's eyes narrow you held your hands up in defense. “Hear me out! I don't know what I did either, OK! I... I'll go check on him. Just... to make sure.”

You bent down to arrange your shoes and straighten out the ones Shion had kicked off before going deeper into the dorm to Shion's room he shared with Nagi. Sliding open the door you walked in. When you did you found Shion face down on his futon. You were pretty sure rather than having pulled it out, your boyfriend probably never had even put it away.

“Shion kun,” you called him that more in private rather than by his last name.

“What do you want? Aren't you only here to partake of the food which my bandmate has prepared?”

Well, at least he was talking to you. That was a relief even if his tone was tense. You pulled off your winter coat finally and set it on top of Shion's own. Then you joined him on his futon where he was still face down.

“What's wrong? You've been acting weirdly since lunch.”

Shion said nothing for a while and you started to grow impatient.

“Amakusa san!” you said, reverting back to a more formal name. “I'm being serious here. You were normal up until then and suddenly you just shut down. And also Kiryuin san's worried about you, but honestly, I don't even know if he should be because you're being a bit of a brat.”

“Amakusa is not a brat,” Shion said curling into his pillow.

“Then what do you call it?”

You turned to look at him pointedly and boy was he so cute. He looked so vulnerable, all pale white skin and hair against his fluffy sea green blanket. You just wanted to poke him, but you had to focus and remain serious. You wouldn't give in to him, and honestly, if you did try to poke him he'd probably get angry considering his current mood.

Seconds passed and he didn't say anything so you sighed almost ready to just get up and go. Yes, you cared about him and didn't want him to be upset, but at the same time, you were tired and didn't know what to say or do. So you just didn't say a thing. Instead, you snatched the pillow right from under his head and bopped him with it.

“Ahh,” he raised his arms in defense and cried out your name. “Stop it.”

“Not until you tell me what happened!”

Shion grabbed the pillow as you were aiming another blow at him and yanked it down. You let go of it before you could crash into his chest but he tossed it aside and hooked his arms around your waist.

“Let me go!” you said, letting your hands prop your body up on either side of his head.

“No,” he shook his head at you.

“Brat,” you shot back.

He sat up then, having you straddle his thighs, and went to kiss you on the lips. You weren't sure about letting him, considering you still hadn't talked through things yet, but in the end, your weaknesses as a human won out. This was the man you decided to let into your heart, idiosyncrasies and all.

Your lips met in a kiss that started out soft and searching. You curled your arms around his shoulders and allowed him to lead as he tightened his hold around your waist. You loved to feel the heat of his body against yours and you never grew tired of the suppleness of his lips.

His hands began to wander and though you were wearing several layers due to the weather outside, his fingers still sought out your skin. He pushed beneath the fabric of your sweater and undershirt, sliding his hands up your back. His kisses trailed along your jaw and then he nuzzled sweetly into your neck.

“Shion kun,” you said, bringing one of your hands up to the curls at the nape of his neck.

He hummed against your collar bone before looking back up at you, fingers still splayed against your back radiating with his heat.

“Shion kun, you have to tell me,” you said despite the fact his mouth was back on your neck.

“Amakusa doesn't wish to speak of such things. We're here to enjoy each other.”

Actually, you were there to eat Kira's food but you didn't say that and instead brought his head back up for another kiss. He fell back onto the futon and you did as well, your body covering him. Your kiss continued and this time his hands slipped down into the back pockets of your jeans kneading you through the fabric.

“Don't try to distract me from the issue at hand,” you scolded.

Shion shook his head, “You're the one who started it so you must take responsibility for my heart. Amakusa didn't have any dessert today so --- san will have to do.”

You sat up at that, setting your hands against his chest and leveling him with a narrowed glare. So your suspicion was right!

“I can't believe you!” you gasped. “You're upset about the daifuku!”

One look at the pout that overtook Shion's features was enough confirmation.

“You--”

But Shion cut you off with a tirade of his own.

“Amakusa saw the strawberry daifuku on the table, right away my mind transported me to a sweets paradise. Juicy fresh strawberry wrapped in a perfect blanket of rice, what better complement to a tuna sandwich, the perfect lunch of the day.”

“Yeah but, that was for Nagi kun's birthday.”

“But you could have gotten Amakusa san one too. Aren't we lovers?”

“We are but,” you fished in your mind for a reply. “But it was Nagi kun's birthday.”

You didn't know what else to say but that. In your mind, it was reasoning enough. For Shion, though he viewed it differently.

“Amakusa is your lover so, it makes sense for you to think of me too. It made my heart feel empty to think that you went to the store and only bought such a nice treat for someone else, another man.”

“Nagi is my friend too,” you said. “And besides, I got you the thing you liked. I know you like sandwiches, right?”

Shion nodded.

You continued, “And then you just sulked and it brought the mood down and made everyone worried. I understand if that's how you feel but, then you should say it right away. But even then you're not always going to get your way and it was Nagi's birthday not yours.”

“I'm sorry,” Shion said.

You ran your fingers through his hair.

“Just have a little more consideration,” you said with finality.

Shion seemed to understand. You leaned in to kiss him and he returned it while also maneuvering your position so that you were now on the futon and side by side.

“You're still going to have to substitute as a strawberry daifuku,” he said when you parted.

You shook your head, “No way! You don't deserve it.”

He pouted and you laughed causing him to kiss you again. His hands resumed his exploration under your sweater and yours did the same, feeling all over his body. You were familiar with him by this point in your relationship, and Shion could be very forward when he wanted to be. This was turning out to be such an occasion. One of his hands decided it wanted to be below the belt.

He rubbed at your crotch as he continued to kiss you and return to your neck. You did nothing to stop him either. With hands that betrayed his skill, he opened your belt buckle and unzipped your pants.

“You do know we're not alone, right?” you reminded him finally, feeling like the situation was escalating a bit quickly.

Shion tilted his head, “There's no one else here with us.”

You rolled your eyes and pointed towards the door.

“Amakusa doesn't care,” he said, understanding what you meant and bending down for another kiss.

You pushed him back by the shoulders but not enough to really push him away before deciding instead to play along. It was crazy, you knew because there were others in the dorm at the moment. Kira and Van were there at the very least, and you weren't sure about who else. Still, just like always, Shion knew exactly how to get his way when it came to these matters.

Even with how stubborn he could be no one else made you feel so happy and loved. You couldn't help but marvel how you were so privileged for this brat to become all yours.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This was hard to end and also... I hope it's not too OOC! I hope you enjoy it regardless.
> 
> Shion was being weird here but it was kind of cute at the same time. Part of me is like he didn't really get taught a lesson and he should be punished at some point! I couldn't bring myself to do it right now though lol.
> 
> Thanks for reading and as always feedback is lovely and appreciated. (If you like this or Shion check out my other x Reader works!)


End file.
